


This Place Makes Me Sick

by HMSquared



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Face Punching, Gen, Heterosexual Life Partners, My return to this fandom, Nausea, Nosebleed, Not shippy for once, The Eden Club Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Hank loathes the Eden Club, and it takes Connor getting punched in the face by Gavin to realize why.





	This Place Makes Me Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, there's one non-story related thing I'd like to bring up. Recently I've been getting a lot more comments from people who ask for a continuation of a particular story.
> 
> Guys, I love you to pieces and appreciate the suggestions, BUT unless it's specified, most of my stories are one-shots. The ending point of each story is intentional and everything after it is left to the reader's imagination.
> 
> You guys can feel free to write your own endings; unless an idea particularly jumps out at me, I won't be writing continuations to one-shots. That is all.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Something twitched in Hank's cheek when the doors to the Eden Club slid open, revealing eight androids in glass pods. That twitching had been happening a lot lately, resulting in the buildup of chronic pain. He shut his eyes and hissed through his teeth, drawing Connor's attention.

"Everything alright, Lieutenant?"

"I'm fine, Connor," he snapped, even though he wasn't. Raising an eyebrow, Connor continued walking, the music thumping in his ears. Even as an android, he couldn't understand the appeal of places such as this one.

A smell hit Connor's nose, firing receptors in his brain and causing him to stop in his tracks. Nearly slamming into him, Hank shouted,

"Jesus, Connor, must you..." He broke off when the door to the crime scene slid open and Gavin stepped forward, a smirk on his face. Connor found himself swallowing, anger and nervousness filling him. Who knew simulated emotions could be so exhilarating (sarcasm, of course.)?

"Well, well, if it isn't Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet. The fuck are you two doing here?" Gavin's upper lip curled into a smirk, angering both Lieutenant Anderson and his "plastic pet." "I mean, if you were here for the crime scene, I'm afraid I've got it handled."

"And what did you find, Gavin?" Hank asked, voice tight in an obvious attempt to keep the peace. The detective motioned back to the room.

"Seems our man over there got a little more then he could handle." Gavin laughed disgustingly, Connor actually frowning.

_Chances Gavin is correct: Unknown_

_Chances Gavin is a complete prick: 100%_

"Even if you are right," the young android found himself saying, "we still need to take a look around. You know, to make sure you didn't miss something."

"Whatever you say, smartass." Gavin walked away from them, yelling over his shoulder, "Have fun with the androids!" Connor rose an eyebrow in confusion, causing Hank to roll his eyes and snap,

"He actually expects us to abandon the case and rent one of your friends, Connor."

"They're not my friends, Lieutenant. I have no relationship status with them."

"Not what I meant."

 

The victim was a man in his late-30s who, aside from a blanket an officer had placed over his crotch, was completely naked. A quick scan of his wallet revealed his name was Michael Graham, and he had a wife and two daughters. Hank sighed absently as he said this, Connor examining his body with his scanners.

"Hmm." Hank looked up.

"Something wrong, Connor?"

"He didn't die from heart failure, at least not the natural kind." Connor spoke in such a way that Hank snorted, even though they were at a crime scene.

"Oh? Then how did our friend kick the bucket?"

"He was strangled." Connor gripped Michael's throat with one hand, nodding. "More specifically, his trachea was crushed between the C4 and-"

"Never mind!"

_Hank doesn't want details. Withdraw._

Falling silent, Connor straightened up and turned to the other victim: a Traci android with blue blood dripping from her nose. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he shut his eyes and whirred softly.

"Whatcha doing over there, Connor?" Hank asked. Connor held up a finger and kept his eyes shut, eyelids blinking rapidly. After another minute, he pulled away and looked up at the Lieutenant.

"She was too damaged to reboot, but I was able to access part of her memory core." Hank's eyes lit up in fascination, though he quickly tried to hide it.

"And what did you find?"

"There was another android here and it would seem our victim," Connor gestured to Michael, "was a little too harsh and killed the one at my feet. Her friend strangled him and bolted as she shut down." Smiling, Hank chuckled,

"All that from a deactivated android." Connor shrugged.

"I have my moments, Lieutenant." Hank nodded, then his face suddenly contorted. Closing his mouth and wincing, he groaned,

"I need to step outside and get some air. Think you can find her alone?" Connor rose an eyebrow, the edge of a smile forming on his lips.

"Are you actually letting me take the lead?" Hank rolled his eyes.

"Don't get cocky, Connor. Just find and take care of it within the statute of limitations." Nodding, Connor patted him on the shoulder and stepped back out into the main area of the club.

 

His plan (scan the memories of other androids in the building) soon hit a snag. Most of the androids were in their glass pods, and when Connor placed his hand on the scanner, it beeped angrily. A pleasant female voice then said,

_Fingerprints undetected. Please try again._

"Oh, dear," Connor muttered under his breath, shaking his head. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hank leaning against the wall near the door taking several deep breaths. He needed his help, but the Lieutenant didn't look happy...

"Having issues, plastic prick?" Connor jumped as Gavin sauntered over, smirking. Swallowing, he thought of how to respond, then remembered something: during their conversation from earlier, the detective had sarcastically asked if androids were going to replace them all.

"Detective Reed..." Connor swallowed again, choosing his words carefully. "As shocking as this may sound, I need your help."

"With what?" Gavin chuckled. Connor gestured to the glass pod he had tried before.

"I can't unlock these pods." The detective began to laugh.

"And why on Earth do you want to do what, Connor?"

"I need to scan their memories," Connor replied calmly, interrupting Gavin before he could ask his next question. "Otherwise, I won't be able to find our murderer."

"I told you, our murderer's in there!" Gavin pointed back to the crime scene, his arm grazing Connor's cheek. The android set his jaw, causing him to laugh meanly. "How adorable, you think you actually have a lead."

"Gavin!" Hank's voice cut through the air like a butter knife. Storming over, the Lieutenant snapped, "Leave him alone."

"He started it." Gavin's smirk instantly faded when Hank got into his face and growled softly,

"You are childish, and I'm sick of your bullshit. Now, get out of my sight and leave Connor alone before I report you to Fowler." Rolling his eyes, Gavin walked away, muttering under his breath,

"Because of course, he'll believe you." Hank moved to grab his collar, but Connor reached out and tugged on his arm.

"Let it go, Lieutenant. Let it go."

_Chances that'll become important later: 75%_

_Chances that'll become important later and backfire: 99.9%_

 

Connor found himself shaking as he returned Hank's gun to him. He had just spared the two Tracis and was wondering whether he had done the right thing. Hank wasn't saying much, the reason slowly coming to light as they headed back inside.

"You okay?" Hank's shoulders had shot up to his jaw, causing Connor to frown. Looking over in slight surprise, the Lieutenant snapped,

"I'm fine, Connor." Clearly, he wasn't, but Connor chose not to comment.

Back in the Eden Club, Gavin was waiting for them, arms across his chest. Seeing the look on Connor's face, his eyes widened for a split second, then he speed-walked over and chuckled,

"Nice job, clank." Before Hank could stop him, he wound back and punched Connor in the face.

The resulting scuffle ended in a matter of moments, Gavin being led outside by another officer and Hank sporting a bloody nose. Raising a hand to his face, Connor realized his cheek had been dented by the initial punch and frowned.

In the car, Hank was holding a tissue to his nose and swearing under his breath. Taking one last look at their crime scene, Connor stepped outside and inhaled; the dent caused a tiny amount of air to scrape the inside of his mouth. Wincing slightly, he joined the Lieutenant in the car and thought about what to say. Two minutes later, Hank looked over and scoffed.

"Something on your mind, Connor?"

"You don't seem to like this place. Bad experience, perhaps?" Hank burst out laughing; Connor surprised himself by smiling.

"Do I look like a perv?"

"No." The laughter died down and they sat in silence, Hank deciding what to say.

"People come here for a quick thrill, not even stopping to consider androids have emotions." He shook his head. "They don't realize how awful they're being and how backward everything is." Looking over at Connor, Hank smiled. "You guys are beautiful creatures and we can't see that." Connor returned the smile, not sure what to say. Hank reached out, squeezed his shoulder, then whispered, "Hopefully that'll change for the better."

"Every creature has a capacity for change, Lieutenant."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
